To Naruto!
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: 4 girls get sucked into the t.v. and wake up in the Naruto world!And if they ended up living with them!Will they screw up the storyline that bad?Tis does not own Naruto. sasunaru kakairu itaOC and more!
1. Profiles

Shadowsonicstar: Okay. I'm bored so I'm gonna write a new story.

Moonlight: You that.

Shadowsonicstar: I will. Starting with profilesXP By the way, i do **_not_** own Naruto.

88888888

Shadow(me) Hikari

Age: 14

Height: 5 feet ( i'm short)

Hair: Above shoulder length, black.

Gender: Female

Kit Niwa

Age: 17

Height: 5.7

Hair: long, brown hair

Gender: Female

Thunder Kimura

Age: 15

Height: 5.6

Hair: long, blonde hair

Gender: Female

Lightning Suzuki

Age: 15

Height: 5.2

Hair: Below shoulder length, black

Gender: Female

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: I am done with profiles!!!

Moonlight: whatever.

Shadowsonicstar: You're just je-jelou-jelouse!

Moonlight: Spelled it wrong.

Shadowsonicstar: Be that way! Anyway, no flames plez! All flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows


	2. Going to Naruto

Shadowsonicstar: okay. I will do one chapter at a time.

Moonlight: So start

Thunder: I heard i'm in your story!

Kit: same

Lightning: and you do this without asking?

Shadowsonicstar: Can I?

All: Sure!

Shadowsonicstar: On with the story then!

88888888

There were 4 girls in the living room with nothing to do. " I'm bored". said a too- happy- for- her- own- good blondie. " Shadow said she was gonna get a video game so be patient." " Fine".

" I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Where have you been Shadow?"

" Getting a video game. Didn't I say that Lightning?"

" Yes. But you didn't say it was gonna take you an hour!!!"

" oops. Well, lets play DDR!!!"

" Have you know shame?"

" Possibly."

Shadow plugged the mat in and popped the cd into the playstation only to see the screen pop up something that was definatly not DDR. Instead, it said:

Do you want to visit Naruto?

**Yes No**

" umm... Kit, is this part of the game?"

" Last time I checked that was DDR."

" Sooo, wanna go visit Naruto guys?"

" I'm not too sure Shadow..."

" Then that's a yes!!!" Pushes yes.

Are you sure?

**Yes No**

" Shadow, we probably should press no..."

" and miss out in all the fun Thunder? Hell no!" Pushes yes.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the t.v. was sucking them inside it! " I don't wanna get eaten by the t.v.!!!" " BAKA!!!" was all everyone said.

" Uhh... where are we?"

" Why are we in a forest, Lighning?"

" That's what I was gonna ask Thunder."

There was a whisper heard in the bushes nearby and out popped...

" Who the hell are you guys?" said non other than...

" OMG!!! It's Kakashi everyone!!!"

" OW!! Don't yell so loud Shadow, and isn't Kakashi from Naruto?"

" We got sucked into the Naruto world Kit! This is soooo AWESOME!!!"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: yay! I finished the first chappy!!!

Moonlight: Update soon k?

Shadowsonicstar: Okay!


	3. Discussions

Shadowsonicstar: It is 11:27 and I'm completly bored with nothing to do.

Moonlight: I see how it is...

Kit: I bought the new naruto manga!

Shadowsonicstar: And the boredom has left the building!

Moonlight: We're in a house.

Shadowsonicstar: Whatever.

88888888

"OMG everyone!!! It's Kakashi!!!"(insert fangirl squeel)

" Will you **_shut up_** Shadow?"

" Is that so **_Amber_**?!"

" It's THUNDER!!!"

" whatever."

" Do I know you people?" interrupted Kakashi with the who-the-hell-are-you look.

" He can be very dangerous Thunder. Let me handle this."

" I'm not sure if that's a good idea Shadow..."

Shadow walks up to Kakashi giving him the I-can-care-less-who-you-are-yet-I-do look. Looked him straight in the eye and said...

" We come in peace almighty one."(starts bowing down and keeps hitting her forehead on the ground in the process).

" uhh... what village are you from?"

"Lakeland!" interrupted Thunder.

" What's a "Lakeland" " asked Kakashi.

" What she meant to say was... we're from Lakeland-gakure!" said Shadow.

" Nice..." was all Lightning could say.

" Well... I'm gonna have to turn you into the Hokage."

" Third or fifth?"

" What fifth?"

" Never mind her!" Kit said while putting her hand over Shadow's mouth. Once Kakashi left...

" EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

" HA! The licking the hand technique never fails!"

88888888

They walked into the Hokage building...place...thing.

" Hokage-sama sir, I found these strangers outside the gates of Konoha."

" Very well. Leave now please." Kakashi leaves.

" So. Where are you from?"

" We come in pea-" (gets hit with a frying pan)

" That didn't work last time." said an annoyed Kit.

" We're from another dimension where you people are made up!" interrupted Thunder.

" Will you ever shut up?" asked Shadow

" Possibly..."

" If anyone asks, they blackmailed me into hanging out with them" said Lightning.

" Out of the dark aren't we?"

" What the hell that's suppose to mean Shadow?

" That you love LEE!!!"

" HELL NO!!!"

" I see how it is.."

" SHUT UP!"

" So uhh... where are you guys staying?" interrupted the third.

" woah... he actually believed us..." said everyone in union.

" I call Naruto's place!" yelled Shadow.

" I'll crash with her!" yelled Kit.

" I claim Sakura!" yelled Lightning.

" Guess Im stuck with Suzuki..." said Thunder.

" SASUKE" everyone corrected.

" Fine. I'm staying with Suzuki. AKA:Sasuke.

" This is gonna be interesting was all the Third thought.

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: I'm bored again.

Moonlight: Why are you even writing a mary sue?

Shadowsonicstar: I lost a bet.

Lightning: I see how it is...

Shadowsonicstar: How the hell did you get here?

Lightning: The door.

Shadowsonicstar: I knew that. I was just testing you. And you passed.

Moonlight & Lightning: Right...


	4. Kit and Shadow with Naruto

Shadowsonicstar: MWAHAHAHA!!!

Moonlight: WTF?

Shadowsonicstar: I SHALL DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!!!

Kit: Failed a test?

Shadowsonicstar: NO! or did I?

Lightning: Actually, Thunder is the one who failed.

Thunder: I blackmailed her into doing this.

Shadowsonicstar: NEVER EAT SOGGY WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST!!!

88888888

Team seven heard the news and brought their 'guests'(or masters as they call themselves), to their house. Only one word to say:CHAOS.

Lets see Naruto get scarred for life first."NARUTOOOOOOO!!!"yelled Kit and Shadow in union._oh god not again .**i like them! **yeah, cuz your a complete bastard! **i love you too.**_ Naruto stopped his argument with Kyuu and replied.

" what?"

" we have one question and one question alone." said Kit and Shadow...or the sisters of 'doom and evil' (as Naruto saw it.)

" okay..."

" are you prepared?" asked Shadow.

" yeah..."

" this could change your life forever." added Kit.

" go on..."

" are you sure?" asked both of them.

" is this gonna go anywhere any time soon?"

" how's life?" they asked.

" Oo . that's it? That's the great question?!"

" Actually the great question was do you really have the kyuubi inside." said Kit.

At this point Naruto had his mouth open and could only say a simple "h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how-h-h-h-how?" While the two just smiled and Kit said " Don't worry. We don't hate you!" Then, dramatic music entered and it suddenly became night. " Or do we?" said Shadow in a creepy voice. Seconds later Shadow got hit on the head with a frying pan. "No we don't hate him." All Shadow said was " Is that a frying pan?". "Err..."was all Kit could say.

"umm...I'm still here you know."

" oh yeah. We forgot about you." Kit said.

" or did we?" Shadow added.

" so... IS KYUUBI A GIRL?!" both Kit and Shadow asked.

" wha?"

" Do you love Sasuke?!"

" wha?"

" Are you the fourth's son?!"

Around this point Naruto go bored with questions and started eating ramen. "We must talk to Kyuu!" they said. " Yeah. That's great and all so come back when you figure out how." Naruto replied in Sasuke AKA: Arrogant Bastard Form. "Don't worry...we know how." is all they said. _uh oh... It became night again...**This will be interesting.**Are you a girl?**Shut up.**Crap you are!**SO?!**Blackmail...**Don't you even dare.**_

88888888

" Uhh... are you sure about this guys?" Naruto asked. One second he was talking to Kyuubi and the next he was tied to a totem pole that has 'Sharpies Rule!' written all over it with a red sharpie. On the top was a message that said 'Kit and Shadow were here'. " Of course Naruto. You are perfectly safe." Shadow reassured. " Where did you learn this 'Kyuu take over my body' thing?" Naruto asked. "A FANFICTION!" they answered. "WHAT?!"

There was a blinding light and in Naruto's place stood a chibi fox with nine tails. In other words Kyuubi. " Sup dog." said Shadow. "Sup my homie." Kyuubi answered. " Seeing on how this conversation is going. Hell probably is an ice rink." Kit said. " Now that we had this talk can I go now?" Kyuubi asked. " Go for it." they answered.

When Naruto was back in control he said the first thing that came into his mind. "Woah. Uh. I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto ranted. "That was completely random. By the way, you're not. Tsunade is." Shadow said. "Tsunade?" Naruto asked. " She's gonna be the fifth." Kit added. " THE FIFTH IS GONNA BE A GIRL?!" Naruto shouted. At that moment Naruto recieved Uchiha glares from Kit, Shadow, and Kyuu in his mind.(and me!) " I mean... wow! A girl!" Naruto quickly said.

" Speaking of Hokages. Did you know the fourth is your dad?" Shadow asked. " NANI?" _How did we get from English to Japanese?**Beats me.** How the hell are you in my mind?!**I have powers.**I don't wanna know.** No you don't Shadow. No you don't.**_(Back t the real world ) " Yes he is here's a picture of him" Kit said. Naruto sees the picture and sees that its impossibe for him to say their not related.

" why do you have a picture of him in your pocket?" Naruto asked. " Uhh..." Kit stturted. " yes Kit. Enlighten us. Why do you have a picture of him?" asked Shadow. " Err... I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Kit yelled. "Or do you?" Shadow said. _Great the creepy girl returns.**Her mind is fun to mess up.**I don't know you. **I love you too Naru-chan!**_ " I'm gonna leave now." Naruto said. And with that he went to his room.

" you sooooooooo have a problem."

" I do NOT have a problem!"

" Yes you do."

" No I don't!"

" Do too."

" Do not!"

" Do too."

" Do not!"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: THE WAFFLES WILL JUST BETRAY YOU!!!

Kit: She still having her 'episode'.

Moonlight: Apparently.

Thunder: Blackmail is fun!

Lightning: Still don't know you people.

Shadowsonicstar: I AM YOUR FATHER!!!


	5. Thunder with Sasuke

Shadowsonicstar: YEAH!!! ITS CHRISTMAS VACATION!!!!

Kit: I still have 3 more days of school...T-T

Lightning: HAHAHA! I am off to!

Thunder: Take that loser!

Naruto: HA! I already graduated.

Sasuke: But failed 3 times in the progress.

Shadowsonicstar: START!

88888888

Sasuke was having a normal day at his Uchiha mansion. Brooding, cursing, throwing darts at a picture of Itachi...the usual. Everything was perfectly normal (for sasuke) untill...KNOCK KNOCK."Hn." Sasuke expected Naruto to ask him for ramen (little did he know Kit and Shadow left him on the totem pole) but instead was Thunder.

" Hola Suzuki"

" It's Sasuke"

" Okay Suzuki AKA: Sasuke"

" Who are you and what do you want?"

" To stay here."

" in your dreams."

" yeah. I still think this is all a crazy dream."

" GO"

" Hokagy says I gotta stay."

" Hokagy?"

" Old guy."

" oh."

Sasuke lets her in but will soon regret this... " okay. By any chance are you a rapid fangirl of mine?" Sasuke asks. Thunder stares at him in the eye having a staring contest but she blinks first. " nope. You don't even let me win at a staring contest. T-T" Thunder cries. " okay then. I'll be in my room." Sasuke says while he starts heading up stairs. " Where is your brother?" Thunder asks. " HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ITACHI?!" Sasuke sharply replied adding his Uchiha death glare. " Shadow said something about you having a homicidal brother who is way hotter and cooler than you." Thunder replies. " NO HE IS NOT!!!" Sasuke yells enraged.

Suddenly, the window next to them brakes and Shadow comes in out of nowhere. " HELL HE IS! ITACHI IS WAY HOTTER AND STRONGER THAN YOU SHALL EVER BE!!!" Shadow yells. At first, Sasuke was wondering how long he had a window there but hearing the words Itachi, stronger, and you caught his attention. " I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!" Sasuke said powering up a chidori. " IN YOUR EMO DREAMS!!!" Shadow made a rasengan blasting Sasuke to his room.

" Woah. That worked. Anyways... now stay there while I steal stuff as souveniers from Itachi's room and steal your stuff to auction it at Ebay" Shadow says. _I wasn't really expecting that rasengan to work. I was just wondering if it would. If not I was also wondering how much a chidori hurts.**alot.**crap! your in my mind again!**yup! It's great fun!** Can you get Thunder in here?**sure. **'woah... where am i?'**hola Thunder.**you're in my mind Thunder! 'cool'_ Everyone gets put in there right minds after an hour of playing poker. " That baka kitsune better give me my 20 dollars!" exclaimed Shadow. With that, Shadow jumped out the window and Sasuke finally wakes up.

"Whoah... what happened?" Sasuke asks after finally waking up. " Shadow knocked you out." Thunder answers while watching tv. " soo...are you a people person?!" Thunder asks jumping. ( Sorta like Collete from TOS or Naruto eating ramen) " NO!!! I HATE people." Sasuke replies bitterly. " Really? Cuz I LOVE people!" Thunder says. Seconds later everyone in Konoha could hear..."STAY AWAY FORM ME!!!" and " BUT EIGHT HUGS A DAY KEEPS YOU EMOTIONALLY STABLE AND UN-EMO ISH!!!" A final CHIDORI!!!! was heard.

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: okay thats done.

Naruto: I'm electric!"

Thunder: LET"S DO THE ELECTRIC SLIDE!

Moonlight: Idiots...


	6. Lightning and Sakura get the chills

Shadowsonicstar: Aloha.

Moonlight: I'm bored

Shadowsonicstar: oh yeah. ATTENTION: next chapter will contain sasunaru, kakairu, itaOC.

Thunder: yeah. just give us no pairing

Lightning: SHUT UP! No spoiling!

Kit: or will there?

Shadowsonicstar: START

88888888

After the 'incident' with Thunder and Sasuke, Lightning was having a grand time with Sakura. " OH MY GOD!!! You Are SAKURA!!!" Lightning exclaimed so that all of Konoha could hear her. " You are wayyyyyyyyyyy cooler than Ino!!!" Somewhere in Konoha Ino felt a chill. " You hate Ino?" Sakura asked. " Of Course!" replied Lightning. " Welcome to my humble adobe!" Sakura said revealing her room with a small banquet decorated with Sasuke pictures everywhere and a dark corner with a picture of Ino used as a kunai board. The whole room was pink.(except the dark Ino corner)

" hey Sakura..." Lightning asked stuttering(Hinata style) " What?" Sakura asked. " Do you think Sasuke and Naruto should be a couple?" Lightning asked uncertainly knowing she loved Sasuke since like forever. " YES!!! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!!" yelled Sakura." The hell?" Lightning asked totally confused. " I've been trying to get a date with Sasuke only so Naruto will get jelouse and confess his eternal love for him!" Sakura explained laughing at Lightning's confused face.

88888888

" Is it just me or is there an eerie chill today?" Ino asked. " I dunno" replied Kiba not really caring. Somewhere in Konoha an anomonous person named Shikamaru who wishes to stay anomonous mumbled " troublesome mutt. Stealing my lunch..." Back with Ino and Kiba result in... " Woah... I just felt chill." Kiba said.

88888888

" Man. Chasing this stupid vessel is sooooo not worth ten bucks an hour." Itachi said with an irritaiting sigh for half the time Naruto was eating ramen with two girls he has never seen before.( Kit and Shadow in case you haven't noticed)

" eep!!!"

" What happened Naruto?"

" I dunno. I just felt a weird chill out of nowhere Shadow."

" yes. And Itachi was just playing a prank when he said 'I killed the Uchiha clan'"

Itachi stared in mild surprise and only mild. Uchihas do not get surprised. Murderer and scared of clowns or not, he does not get surprised. Even if a complete stranger knows him or not. In the Uchiha mansion Sasuke just did his daily 'I hope Itachi dies and gets eternal suffering' prayer. _Perhaps Naruto-kun is not insane. I just felt a weird chill. _Thought Itachi.

88888888

" DAMN IT KAKASHI!!! THE SECOND I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU DIE!!! No wait... YOUR ICHA ICHA BOOKS SHALL DIE!!! AND JIRAIYA TOO!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR TARDYNESS!!!" was heard through all of Konoha from the hokage's tower.

88888888

" Man is it chilly today." Kakashi said to no one. " Chilly indeed." replied Shadow walking by for she heard everyone's ranting and chills. " Baka sensei." as soon as she left Kakashi got the chills again. " hehehe..." Kakashi said uncertainly. " Chilly indeed."

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: I got the chills all day today. I also stole this sorta from Kit but she already knows.

Moonlight: By the time she reads this chapter.

Thunder: They are close she probably already knows.

Kit: Which is why I came.

Shadowsonicstar: Crap... BYE!!!

(gets chased around the room)

Sasuke: Baka... no own, no sue, no flames, and smores.


	7. Enter Sasunaru!

Shadowsonicstar: Hola's. This chapter will have sasunaru! thy has been warned. oh yeah. also a gaaraOc too. not this chap. though.

Moonlight: There you go with the 'thy' thing.

Thunder: I LOVE NARUTO!!!

Lightning: Ignore her. She is watching the Naruto marathon.

Kit: HA! I have the episodes in japanese and 210 of them.

Shadowsonicstar: And I have watched them all with her.

Thunder: You people suck.

Naruto: START PEOPLE!

88888888

It was a nice and calm day in Konoha. There was smooth business in Ichikaru(sp?)ramen stand.

"WHAT!!!!!!" well, it was calm.

" You heard me. Do you like Sasuke-san?" Shadow asked. She saw Naruto at the ramen stand to start phase A of ' Make sasunaru-ness and Gaara rules' plan. She didn't expect Thunder to write the 'Gaara rules' part just because she said it either.

**FLASHBACK OF ALMIGHTY AWESOME-NESS**

_" Okay. What shall we name our plan guys?" Thunder asked._

_" How about 'Sasunaru fluff of fluffy-ness!!!" Sakura shrieked._

_" Uhh... how bout ' Make sasunaru-ness!!!" Lightning suggested._

_" What? Thats stupid Lightning." Thunder replied._

_" She's right you know." Kit added._

_" No. I got it. Lets name it 'Gaara rules' plan cuz he almost killes Lee." Shadow said._

_" What has that got to do with anything?" Kit asked._

_" He was so lonely and kinda cute I feel soo sorry for him." Shadow said._

_" okay. end this stupid flashback." Kit said._

_" what are you talking about?" Lightning said._

**END FLASHBACK OF ALMIGHTY AWESOME-NESS**

" Thunder's crazy." and Shadow kept asking Naruto.

" Do you like Sasuke?" Shadow asked. " Well, I know he's a guy, And he's like my rival and all but... he's also my best friend. I realized my feelings for him with the fight with Haku when he almost died for me... and I think I I might actually lo-"

" Might actually what?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto ordering a beef ramen with extra miso. " What did you actually think about me?" Sasuke asked. " That well...aghh!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto kissed right there.

" HA! I knew you guys always loved each other!" Shadow laughed. They quickly broke apart blushing a very deep crimson. " Yeah cuz you made them!" Kit said walking up to them. " well, we got to go! See ya's!" and with that they both left. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other.

They stared at each other. They kissed. It was a small kiss. _Wonder if he's french? _Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue in. They broke apart when they both needed air.

" Wow. that was..."

" shhh dobe."

They shared another heated kiss and layed under a tree. Naruto rested in Sasuke's arms watching the sunset.

" Sasuke I...I-"

" I know Naru-kun, I love you."

" I love you too Sasu-kun"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: KAWAII!!!

Kit: THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!!!

Thunder: CUUUTEE!!!

Lightning: I've read better.

(gets glared at)

Lightning: That was cute?

Shadowsonicstar: better be. Plz review and no flames plz!!!

Sasuke: I am...Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: Stop watching 'Naruto' plz.

Sasuke: Fine... all flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows.

Shadowsonicstar: Bye Bye! Read till next chappy!!!


	8. Enter GaaraShadow!

Shadowsonicstar: Okay, this was kinda unexpected but there was a change of plans.

Shikamaru: Changing plans are troublesome.

Shadowsonicstar: Yeah well, this is gonna be gaaraOC.

Moonlight: Don't ask.

Kakashi: Next chapter will be kakairu!!!

Iruka: Get off the stupid screen!

Shadowsonicstar: soooo...yeah.

Naruto: START

88888888

" Man this sucks. Sasuke and Naruto are together and Thunder obviously likes Itachi so he's off limits and Kit is in love with Kiba an-" Shadow started.

" WHO SAID I LIKED ITACHI!!! I NEVER EVEN MET THE GUY!!!"

" I don't mind Kiba. He's kinda cute. I mean...HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT!!!"

" Whatever. I claim Gaara."

" We got to go. Bye!"

And with that Kit and Thunder left back towards their houses. Shadow walked on top of a hill to see none otheer than...

88888888

" Do you think she noticed him Kit?" Thunder asked. " Probably not. She will also screw up and put herself on his death list." Kit replied. " You have great faith in Shadow don't you?" Thunder said. " Yes. She ate my homework when she was 5 and transported us here in this world cuz she couldn't press no to a stupid DDR game." Kit replied. " Touch'e"

88888888

Shadow walked up the hill and saw Gaara staring at the sky with his usual emotion-less face on. She stared at him for 5 minutes and than sat next to him.

" Am I on your death list?"

" The second I saw you, you were."

" Am I gonna die?"

" You know I can kill you in 2 seconds and you sit next to me?"

" DUH! You are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-gasp-gasp-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" You're certainly interresting."

" Thanks! I think."

After five minutes of straring at the sky she had to wonder _how the hell am I not dead yet?**he doesn't want to kill you...yet.**Thanks for those words of calm-ness kyuu.** No problem. Tell him you know about Shukaku. **Why? **Trust me. **Okay but if I die you are the first to get hit with my lightning power from the sky. And I'll haunt your fridge too._

Shadow snapped out of her conversation and noticed Gaara staring at her with the 'Im gonna kill you' look in his eye. _crap that look scares me. whoa. when did orochimaru's theme song start playing?_( orochimaru's theme song is playing)

" Hey Gaara. Before you kill me so you can exist and all that homicidal stuff... but I know about Shukaku. At this point he still had the look but you could notice a hint of fear and saddness in his eyes. " So you must hate me." Gaara said surrounding her with sand.

" uhh... actually I don't hate you. your one of my favorite characters I mean people in 'Naruto' I mean Konoha/Sand." Shadow said. _oh god please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me!!!**Kill her Kill her!!!**Shut up! Shut up!_

" How do I know you're not lying?" Gaara asked with a fear of rejection on his face. " Well, I would be lonely too if the only person who I thought actually cared for me tried to kill me and said they hated me when I was like what? Eight? I swear I almost cried during the that episode, I mean flashback, I mean scene, I mean-"

" Its okay. I figured you were not from around here even this world the second I saw you." Gaara interrupted before she kept saying random things. " I mean show. I mean part, i mean- what did you say? HOW??!!" Shadow said confused. _HOW?! Everyone did so hard to make sure nobody else knew that we were from another world! **I told Shukaku.**What?! Why?! **Cuz I was bored and I invited him in your mind right now. Interesting. Another world, huh?**Holy Crap its Shukaku!!! i knew it!!! AgHH!!! Gaara's here too!!!Everyone OUT!!!_

" Uhh... did that explain things?" Shadow asked Gaara once everyone was out of her mind. " I think you should tell me the whole story." Gaara replied.

After explaining everything including about her world and the show 'Naruto' and that he was her favorite character, he was very surprised that someone even liked him even though they knew his past and what's inside him.

" I have a weird feeling inside me. it feels good right here when you are near me." Gaara said to Shadow pointing at his heart. ( I know they just met but work with me people!!!) " Thats called love Gaara." Shadow answered.

**_AWWWWWWWW!!! That was sooooo cute!!! They're a perfect couple!!! Which reminds me, I gotta go tease Naruto and Sasuke. Oooooo!!! Me wanna come!!!_**

Thunder popped out of no where and pushed Shadow into Gaara and made them kiss.( sasunaru episode 3 incident) She ran away laughing like madman " MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Surprisingly they didn't pull away and continued. They stopped after a minute.

" uhh..."

" You never kissed someone before have you Gaara?"

" No."

" Aishiteru Gaara-kun"

" Aishiteru Shadow-san"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: Okay. ItaOC next chappy

Thunder: MWAHAHAHA!!!

Kit: Whatever

Lightning: Fudge nutters

Sasuke: Goodbye


	9. The hell?

Shadowsonicstar: Okay. Soo... I went to school and Thunder walks up to me saying her new favorite character is Gaara. So she messed up the original plan and so theres gonna be a plot twist in this chapter so it will probably be longer than the others.

Moonlight: To top that off, she went up to Shadow the next day after typing this story and said her new favorite character is Itachi.

Shadowsonicstar: So I gave up for she is confusing and useless. One day, I asked, Chinese food or Burger King? She says.

Thunder: I know! Go to China and have Burger King there.

Kit: Yeah. So her new name is 'the useless friend'

Naruto: START

88888888

After the 'incident' with Shadow and Gaara, Thunder started wandering around the woods.

" Let me show, let you show, lets team up and kill Rainbow!!! For we hate him oh so much, lets get him in crutches!" (Barney theme song XD). Thunder sang happily for she really hated Rainbow.

**FlashBack of No Return**

_"PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM RAINBOW!!!" Thunder despratley cried. But it was too late. Rainbow, a boy that is in her class and the same age as her with black hair (with a very gay name) stood on a desk and yelled to the whole class..._

_" EVERYONE!!! THUNDER SLEEPS WITH A PLUSHIE THAT SHE NAMED 'stupid jerk who I just have to have a crush on' THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE CLOUD!!!" all hell broke loose.( Cloud is a guy in our class who she had a crush on but got over it. Plushie part not really true. Rainbow is really gay. He sat behind me in Spanish class and started playing with my hair. Correction:He started braiding my hair. on with story.) _

_"..." went the whole class. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

**End FlashBack of... hey, we're returning!**

As she finished remembering that moment, Orochimaru jumped out of his hiding spot and confronted her.

(Play Orochi's theme song) "Kukukuku...if you join me Thunder...I can give you POWER!!!" Orochimaru offered in his snakey 'Im-up-to-something-but-im-not-gonna-tell-you-what-untill-i-have-your-body voice.

" How much power?" Thunder asked.

" Enough to Kill Rainbow!!!"

" DEAL!!!"

" OH MY GOD!!! OREO-CHAN!!!" an unknown voice yelled.

Thunder and Orochimaru looked up and saw Shadow falling out of a tree she was hiding in and onto Orochimaru. " Oreo-chan!" Shadow said enthusiastically while hugging/hanging on to Orochimaru's neck. " What happened to Gaara?" Thunder asked. " Well... he's a jerk... but I did get 20000000 dollars for that sand gourd of his."

**FlashBack of Sadness and Sorrow**

_" okay. Now that I know what love is, I'm gonna go prove I exist and say hi to the one I love." Gaara said getting up._

_" The hell?! WHO?!"_

_" Thunder."_

_" How did you meet her?"_

_**FlashBack Within FlashBack**_

_" Hi Gaara!!!" Thunder said walking with Kit and Lightning._

_" You are all on my death list. Except the blonde one. She's on my slow and painful death list."_

_" COOL!!! I'm on his slow and painful death list!"_

_" Is she always like this?"_

_" Unfortunatly." Kit replied_

_" I gotta go prove I exist now. "_

_" BUH BYE!!!"_

_" I'm watching you blonde girl."_

_" Cool. He's watching me."_

_" Her name is Thunder." Lightning said._

_" I couldn't care less what her name is."_

_**End FlashBack Within FlashBack**_

_" Oh." replied Shadow stupidly. " I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID TIC TAK TOE SIGN TOO!!!" Shadow yelled stealing Gaara's sand gourd. Gaara walked away leaving Shadow alone on the hill.( play sadness and sorrow theme song) " oh well. I'll lok for Oreo-chan or weasel-kun now!!! ( my nicknames for Orochimaru and Itachi) Shadow declared happily breaking the music and mood._

**End FlashBack of the Most Stupid FlashBack Ever**

" Ouch. Even I'm not that much of a bastard." Orochi( too lazy too type) said. " COOL!!! I'm Gonna Go Find Gaara Now!!!" Thunder said skipping away. " Tell him I hate hime and I sold his stupid sand gourd on E-Bay!!!" Shadow shouted to Thunder.

Around this time, Orochi got way to scared of them and took the time to escape.( I know he wouldn't really do that but work with me people!) Shadow resumed walking and stopped at the side of a huge cliff.

" DUNDUNDUNDUN!!! KA-POW! 007! JAMES BOND! I AM...THE TOMB RAIDER! FOR I...AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!!" Shadow said making random noises and hit the side of the cliff with her fist. It opened. Itachi stood on the other side.

" COOL!!! It's Akatsuki's hideout!" Shadow said jumping up and down. " How do you know about our hideout. Actually, how did you know the stupid password Kisame made up?" Itachi asked getting his sharingan ready. Shadow just noticed Itachi. Her favorite character. " YAY!!! Its Weasel-chan!!!(insert fangirl squeal) " oh crap." was all Itachi could say. She said the forbidden words. She just called him a weasel.

88888888

Thunder and Gaara were walking together when...

" Hi Thunder! Can I borrow some paper for spanish class? And science class? And Literature class? And-"

" GYAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM YOU EVIL SIGN OF DEATH, DESTRUCTION, AND...uhh...MORE DESTRUCTION!!!"

" A magical DDR game"

" DIE!!!"

" Chill Amber."

" Its THUNDER You GAY RAINBOW!!!"

" ITS RAINBOW!!! STOP CALLING ME GAY!!!"

" YOU BRAIDED! YES, BRAIDED SHADOW'S HAIR DURING SPANISH!!!"

It's not that Gaara wasn't amused by the argument between Rainbow and Thunder, but it was sundown and he was hungry. "Die." and with that, Gaara uses his 'sand coffin' and Rainbow was no more. " I LOVE YOU GAARA!!!"

88888888

" Uhh...is it really neccesary to tie me to a tree with a kunai at my neck?" Shadow asked. Itachi tied her to a tree and had a kunai at her neck expecting for her teammates to come and rescue her, so he could kill them all at the same time.

**5 Hours Later**

" I'm Hungry."

" Where are your teammates?!"

" Can I have food first?"

" No."

" Then nothing you do will make me tell!"

" I'll give you 500 yen."

" DEAL! I'm getting 500 yen!"

" Now where are they?"

" Do you like me?"

" Nothing you do will make me tell."

" I'll give you 100 yen!"

" DEAL! HA! I'm getting 100 dollars!"

" Thats about a dollar."

" I hate you."

" You didn't even know what you gave me?"  
" Shut up."

" Thats so un-Itachi-ish."

" Oo?"

_Heh. Thought so. **Or did you? **Oh! Hi Kyuu-chan!** I'm just gonna ignore the 'Kyuu-can'. **Whatever you say...Kyuu-chan._

" Damn It! Where are your teammates?!" Itachi yelled irritated." Their not coming. Thunder's probably with Gaara, Lightning's most likely 'studying' with Shikamaru and Kit is... I wonder... where is Kit?"

88888888

" Kiba and dog."

" Dananana"

" Is eating food"

" Dananana"

" for the dogs"

" Dananana"

" THATS WHY THEY CALL IT DOG FOOD!!!"

" SHUT UP!!!" yelled Kiba finally snapping.

" Dananana"

" STOP NARUTO!!!"

" Kiba is shouting"

" AND YOU! STOP SINGING KIT!"

" Dananana"

" NARUTO!!!KIT!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

88888888

" Thats it. We're going to Akatsuki." Itachi sighed untieing Shadow. He led her inside. " YAY! I wanna annoy FishFace!" Shadow said skipping behind him. " Kisame?" Itachi asked since he was the only fish out of water there. " Yup! Him and his giant fish stick too!!!" Shadow added. " I'm sure he would be very pleased to meet you" Itachi replied nowing Kisame hated poeple calling him FishFace.

When they went inside, there was a royal highway. Yes. A highway. It was made of gold and had lights on the roof, and all the members were traveling in Italian convertible cars. It was like a mansion. With a highway instead of a hallway. Itachi opened a door that had a picture of a fish and a weasel on it. " This is mine and Kisame's room. You'll be staying hear untill Leader-sama returns from his long-term mission." explained Itachi. Then, a certain fishface entered the room.

" OHAYO ITACHI-KUN!!!" Kisame greeted bursting in through the door eating ramen. " They got ' all you can eat ramen' on the 34 floor!" Then, he noticed Shadow beside Itachi. " Who's the kid?" he asked. " HOLA FISHFACE!!! Can I see your fishstick?!" Shadow said/asked. " Its SAMEHADA!!!" Kisame yelled. " Fishstick, sea sponge, same difference." Shadow replied not really caring. She left the room to find the ' all you can eat ramen' floor.

" Hehehe... better go find her before she kills herself looking at the inside of the elevator... fishface!" And with that, Itachi ran out of the room leaving an irritated Kisame in the room. " ITACHI!!!"

Elsewhere...

" WOAH!!! THE INSIDE OF THIS ELEVATOR IS AS BIG AS MY HOUSE!!!" she falls over and faints where Itachi finds her ten minutes later.

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: Thats probably the longest chapter in this story.

Moonlight: She owns nothing in here.

Shadowsonicstar: except my people.

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Sasuke: I'm going home.


End file.
